(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface grinding process or obtaining a polished surface of an adjustable wrench and a positioning member for securing the movable jaw of the adjustable wrench during the surface grinding process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
An adjustable wrench includes a fixed jaw which is integrally connected with the handle of the adjustable wrench, and a movable jaw which is slidably connected to the head of the wrench so that a distance between the fixed 1 and movable jaws can be adjusted. The surface of the adjustable wrench is ground to obtain a smooth surface which is then electro-plated with a surface layer to be a mirror surface. The conventional surface grinding process uses a wire to tie the head and the movable jaw together and then the head and the movable jaw are put in a lining barrel in which abrasive chips and compounds are received. The lining barrel is connected with a vibrate motor such that the head and the movable jaw are ground by contact with the abrasive chips and compounds.
As shown in FIG. 9, the surface grinding process grinds the handle 90, the head 91, the fixed jaw 92 and the movable jaw 93. Furthermore, the rod 931 of the movable jaw 93 and a neck 932 connecting the rod 931 and the movable jaw 93, and the surface 933 connecting the surface 932 of the neck 932 and the movable jaw 93, the sliding groove 911 and the surfaces of the walls defining the sliding groove 911 are also be ground. This grinding process removes the surface material of the areas that are ground so that the tolerance becomes larger than expected. The movable jaw 93 shakes in the sliding groove 911 during use and cannot abut a workpiece tightly.
The present invention intends to provide a surface grinding process and a positioning member which is used to position the movable jaw and cover some areas that are not to be ground so that only pre-set areas of the adjustable wrench are ground.